


Oc oneshots

by D0GT0YS



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Porn, Crying, Other, Porn with Feelings, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0GT0YS/pseuds/D0GT0YS
Summary: I’m just spewing random shit that involves my characters lol. Mainly angst
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character





	Oc oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t guarantee that this will be even vaguely coherent, enjoy!

Grimm sighed and settled into the soft sheets, everything in their house was so soft, Charlie included, their thighs were softer than the extra plush pillows they had, but they would never admit it, that’s why he was here wasn’t it? So they could both feel a little bit better, even temporarily. In his spacing out about their thighs Grimm had not noticed Charlie emerge from the bathroom until they had climbed into his lap.

They kissed him hard, running their small hands through his long, greasy hair, he didn’t understand how they could tolerate, or even enjoy the feeling of it, he sure as hell didn’t. He pushed back into the kissed and massaged the pale grey bunnies ass. Charlie sighed into the kiss and leaned back into his hands, a sign that had become synonymous with Grimm fucking Charlie, senseless. That’s why he was here, to escape reality with his friend, wasn’t it? Why was he freezing up this one time. Charlie broke the kiss, and even though Grimm didn’t hear it, he knew what they said. He took a deep breath, pushed the ever annoying invasive thoughts out of his head, and pushed Charlie down onto his dick, making the bun gasp and whimper, already begging for more.

“Please daddy~ I need more!”

Grimm shuddered and began pounding into them mercilessly, that fucking word always got him, but he could never pinpoint why. Charlie kept begging, they wouldn’t stop unless he forced them to, so he did just that, wrapping his long fingers around their neck and choked them. They loved it, tightening around his cock and squirming, they knew how to tell him so stop if they needed to, but they didn’t.   
He felt himself getting close, so he slowed down and payed more attention to them, making sure that they would be satisfied with him, and soon enough they were squirting into his hand. Grimm let them ride his hand through it and began pounding into them again, clawing for his own release.   
And for some fucking reason, at the absolute worst time, he blurt out-  
“I love you!” As he rode out his high, Charlie had frozen underneath him. 

“I..I..”

Grimm quickly clued into what he had done and scrambled off of them, squeaking out apologies. He wasn’t sure why he said he loved them, did he? Even if he did Charlie wasn’t looking for a relationship so it didn’t matter. Despite his panicked apology, Charlie held onto him and squaked.  
“Fuck that you can’t leave now!” Grimm had never heard Charlie so determined, it was an interesting change.  
“Wh-what..?”  
“You heard me, keep fucking me dumbass!”   
They were yelling and crying and squeezing him so tightly, so he listened. Despite how oversensitive he was Grimm fucked Charlie as fast as he could, it quickly became to much for Charlie and they pushed him away, sobbing into their arms. Grimm decided that he would make a quiet exit, quickly gathering his things, and just as he got to the door he heard Charlie, weakly say.

“No.. don’t leave me here”

“.. Are you sure..”

“No, but come here anyway.”

Grimm set his things down and approached them slowly, nude, crying, and covered in cum was definitely a look for them. Once He was within arms reach Charlie clung to him and sobbed loudly. They knew that Grimm was bad with this kind of thing, and that he struggled with anything, they didn’t expect to be comforted. But Grimm felt bad anyway. Then quietly they said

“I.. I love you too.”


End file.
